


clyde vored god

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	clyde vored god

It is a quiet Saturday night in the town of South Park, and Clyde is in his bedroom, eating flaming hot cheetos. Chubby, cheeto-dusted fingers run gently down his laptop's mousepad; he's looking for used fursuits on ebay but nothing seems to be good enough. 

"Shit, there has to be something!" he growls in frustration, then sips some Mountain Dew to calm down.

He goes back to looking, but pages upon pages later he's still not feeling any of the suits he's reviewed. Some are too realistic, others too fake, others not nearly sexy enough and some have weird stains on them. He sighs and opens a new tab, deciding he needs a break from all this. He takes a "Pick some cereal and we'll tell you your best quality!" quiz on Buzzfeed, then wastes time watching ice eating compilations on YouTube.

His eyes are growing tired and the clock reads 11:35 PM when he hears a gentle knock on his window. Confused and a little scared, he hesitantly pulls the currains to reveal...

"Babe! What are you doing here so late?" Clyde opens the window, letting his muscular lover inside.

Tony's fur has been recently brushed, shiny and soft-looking. Wrapped around his neck is a rainbow bandana, the one he always wears now that he's come out. Clyde feels embarrassed that he didn't dress for the occasion, but he knows Tony won't mind. After all, he's a gentleman.

"I just couldn't stand being apart from you, Clydildo," Tony says, and Clyde giggles at the pet name.

"What about all the other guys at work? I know you think the Kellogs monkey is hot, Tony."

The tiger sighs, "That was a meaningless fling, honeycakes. You know no one could match Clyde "Lawn Mower Dick" Donovan."

Clyde is overcome with emotion for the furry in front of him, his perfect and amazing boyfriend. He jumps in his strong arms and kisses him needily, drool dripping down his chin. Tony's whiskers tickle the brunette's nose, making him pull away to giggle. "Geez dude, you really should shave these."

Clyde expects a laugh, at the very least a chuckle, but all he gets is silence. Tony is frowning, eyebrows furrowed and the beginning of a growl in his throat.

"Tony, babe, what's wrong-"

"You ignorant slut! You cheated on me!" the tiger roars, getting up from the bed and throwing the covers on the floor. 

"Wh-what? Tony I'd, I'd never-" Clyde discovers that he can't speak, too shocked and afraid of his boyfriend's glare.

"I could taste it! I could taste it you bitch! Your mouth, it tasted like HIS cheetos," Tony lets out a pitiful sob, "I guess cheetahs are hotter than lions, huh Clyde?"

The shorter man puts his hands on Tony's broad shoulders, shaking his head furiously. "Never, Tony! Chester is an asshole, I only like how his cheetos taste! You know you're my one and only, please," he begs, nasal voise straining.

Tony looks hesitant, sharp canine teeth drawing blood when he bites his lower lip. "How can I know for sure?" 

Clyde had meant to keep it a secret, but he knows it's too late for that. With a shaky inhale, he clicks back on the ebay tab, turning his laptop so it's facing his boyfriend.

He hears a gasp, "Clyde... I had no idea!" On the screen appear female lion fursuits, fursuits that Clyde has been wanting to buy to show Tony his devotion, to be accepted by his conservative lion family. They're pricy and as everyone knows the motto: once a furry, always a furry. But that's a risk Clyde's willing to take.

"Do you see now? You are my one and only, you sexy beast."

Tony embraces him tightly, hot tears running down his cheeks. The furry has never felt so loved before, not once. "Thank you, Clyde. I love you."

"You too, Tony. Always," Clyde whispers, and they both know it's true.

end


End file.
